


Miss You All The Time

by chashkieh



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: She wished they had more time. She wished she didn’t waste it on being confused and afraid. If she didn’t, even if she’s human, then at least they’ll be together even for a little while.





	Miss You All The Time

Chloe forms a habit of dropping in at Lux every night and staring over the city on that balcony where he said goodbye. Each night, she hoped he’d just show up and tell her he’s staying for good, and that they could start where they left off.

However, the truth remains. Lucifer will always be a celestial, the rightful King of Hell, an immortal. While she would always be human, who will grow old and grey in a few years, and there’s nothing she can do about it.

She wished they had more time. She wished she didn’t waste it on being confused and afraid. If she didn’t, even if she’s human, then at least they’ll be together even for a little while.  
  
A lone tear escaped her eye at the thought. Ever since he left, everything had been on autopilot.  
  
Wake up.  
Do her job.  
Tend to Trixie’s needs.  
Maybe eat a little.  
Shower.  
Sleep.

Repeat. (and may not be in order)  
  
How can someone recover from that heartbreak? Just when they got the chance to admit how they felt about each other, was the time they had to part. Forever. 

Chloe wipes the tears off and breathes a sigh. Another night in this lonely place where he used to be.  
  
That voicemail he left a few years back? She still had it. Listens to it every so often that she knew the words by heart. Other times she would call his cell just so she could hear his voice. The message on his voicemail is quite funny still:  
  
_ Hello. This is Lucifer. You know what to do. Preferably in the nude. _  
  
Chloe smiled a little bit. Lucifer made it a point during their partnership to make light of each crime scene. Commenting on how dull the victim’s life had been, or their unfortunate fashion choices, etc. She really missed those unsolicited side comments. Most of all, she really misses him.

The Detective would always love her dorky Devil, but this madness has to stop. She thinks that is what he would want for her, too. 

So as a last-ditch effort, Chloe clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, begged and pleaded for just one more night — to see him, maybe hug him or kiss him, or all of the above.  
  
She waited.  
And waited.  
But he doesn’t show up. 

She wanted to be angry; she wanted to break stuff, lash out at nothing in particular. She stopped herself from doing so because it wouldn’t do her any good.  
  
“I miss you all the time, Lucifer. I don’t think I won’t ever miss you. I want you to know that my feelings for you will never change. I love you, and I always will.”  
  
Her final words, even though she isn’t sure he could hear. As she turns towards the elevator, arms wound up across her chest that stops her in her track. Chloe doesn’t waste a second and turns back to return the embrace.

“I heard you, Chloe. All those times you’ve prayed to me. I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner, and I’m sorry I couldn’t stay. You will always be the love of my life. No matter where you are, no matter where I am. But, you have to move on,”  
  
Lucifer pauses and places his hands on her cheeks.  
  
“Don’t put your life on hold for me. You know I would stay if I could. But there’s too much at stake. I’d rather us be apart if it means you’re safe.”  
  
“I know,” Chloe tearfully responds. “Can I ask for one more favor?”  
  
“Of course, Chloe.”  
  
“Could you leave me a voicemail? Just another something to remember you by.”  
  
Lucifer obliges and then kisses her one more time before leading her to the elevator.  
  
“Goodbye, Lucifer.”  
  
They maintain eye-contact until the steel doors closed. This way, it would be as if she’s the one that had to leave and say goodbye. Maybe it would hurt less. Although he doubts it ever will if the unshed tears in his eyes were any indication. 

As Chloe Decker drives home, she listens to the message:  
  
_“Hello, Detective. I’m sorry I couldn’t be with you at the moment but know that I’m always looking out for you. I love you ‘til the end of time, Chloe, as cheesy as it sounds. Forever yours, Lucifer.”_

* * *

_You know that I don't like to say goodbye_  
_I didn't know that we were out of time_  
_I'm sorry that I couldn't save your life_  
_So I walk, yeah I walk_  
  
_I go to pick the phone up every day_  
_And imagine conversations we would say_  
_But I'm always hanging up the same way_  
_And I walk, yeah I walk_  
  
_In the house where the heart don't cry_  
_Dancing in a silver light_  
_And I'm dreaming of you tonight_  
_I miss you all the time_  
  
_All the stars are calling out your name_  
_Ever since you went away_  
_There's no sleeping you off my mind_  
_I miss you all the time_  
_I miss you all the time_  
  
_I know that you were only passing through_  
_In a moment you were lighting up the room_  
_There will never be another like you_  
_So I walk, yeah I walk_  
  
_And I try to keep my eyes up on the road_  
_And remember all the stories that you told_  
_But I'm sorry that you'll never grow old_  
_So I walk, yeah I walk_

  
_\- Miss you all the time, O.A.R_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry. T_T


End file.
